Be Free
by bribunny21
Summary: Upon entering the Bureau they were all told they may leave. What if they did? Tris, Four, and the Dauntless gang decide to remove themselves from the society riddled by war and the hands of the scientists fighting to control it and set out to begin again together in the wilds. Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction. After ripping my heart out by finnally finishing Allegiant I needed something to fill the void of disappointment. Chapters will be longer than this. This is merely my introduction. Written from Tris's point of view. Read and review! **

***Disclaimer: I do not own the divergent series or the characters. **

My chest tightened at the realization of what we were about to do. Sheer willpower alone kept me moving down the hallway, past security and towards the doors of the Bureau. That and his hand in mine. I snuck a glance up at him and was startled to find that his expression mirrored my own, mirrored that of the rest of what had come to be our family. Four, Dauntless legend and hardass extraordinaire, almost appeared afraid. Almost. I squeezed his hand gently and he turned his gaze upon me, his eyes softening and allowing me to glimpse the turmoil he was struggling against.

We had made our decision as a group. We were leaving the Bureau, Chicago, and anything even hinting at genetics behind to start over in the wilds. There was no place for us there anymore, no place for those that wanted only to live in peace without the pressures of conforming to factions or the limitations of damaged genetics. I took a deep breath and collected myself, felt my Dauntless training begin to settle over me. My breathing deepened and everything seemed to come into focus. I thought back to my initiation then. The threat of being factionless had driven and motivated all of us to push harder, to be better than the rest. Now we were choosing to embrace the same life we had once shied so violently away from. We were choosing to truly be divergent. I pressed my lips softly to his and smiled tentatively.

"Together?" I whispered.

"Together" he repeated.

He grinned at me then and let out a Dauntless yell that was echoed back by the rest of us. The sound engulfed me and despite what we were facing I found myself grinning ear to ear. Taking one last look at the society we were leaving and my adopted family behind me, I pushed open the doors. Together, we began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the next installment in "Be Free"! Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

The wind howls across the barren landscape, second only in intensity to the whoops and cheers of my comrades. My blonde hair whips around in the breeze and I haphazardly pull it back out of my face without slowing. Ahead of me run Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will while beside and behind me are Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. The bright colors of our backpacks mesh with our wide array of clothing and I find myself longing for the black and red that had come to represent the bravery and courage I had clutched onto. Even that feels like a lifetime away.

I am reminded once again of my Choosing Day and Initiation; the suffocating need to be the child that stayed in Abnegation for my parents, the fear that had lanced through my chest at the idea of leaving behind all I had known to be what I had always desired, and how it all dissipated the moment I allowed my blood to drip onto those coals. For the first time in my life I had truly felt free. I never would have guessed how short lived that was going to be. Now, a sense of permanence was circulating through my mind. This was real, this was forever. We were finally free to just be.

I gaze around me, taking note of the rapidly changing landscape. We had entered the forest and I slow to take it all in. The sun is filtering through the greenery that has grown and tangled together overhead, dotting the forest floor sporadically and giving it all an almost ethereal glow. The trees here are massive, taller than I've ever seen and they are vastly different than what I had seen briefly during our stay in Amity. Those had been meticulously tended and cared for, these were… _wild._ I can't contain the smile stretching across my face and take a deep breath, enjoying the earthy scent of the flora. The gun tucked into my back suddenly feels unnecessary and out of place, though I know the dangers are far from over.

I am roughly snapped out of my reverie by a shove. I stumble momentarily before turning to face the culprit. _Christina. _"Earth to Tris," she giggles, "we are finally out of the rat race and you look like you're just as stuck in it as you were when we first got there. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about our initiation. We thought there was freedom in our defection, but now we truly are free. Where are we going to go? What are we going to do?" I begin to ramble in an almost Erudite fashion, but was stopped by her laughter yet again.

"Well for starters, there's the task of expanding our little band of merry men… You and Four should get right o- Hey!" She yelped as I tackled her to the ground, wrestling and rolling around.

Christina manages to land a glancing blow off my shoulder and I wince slightly before pulling her arm behind her and bracing my knee into her back. I smirk more to myself than to her. "Just because I haven't had a chance to practice my skills doesn't mean I have forgotten them, _Chrissy". _

We were so wrapped up in our antics that we didn't notice when the group began to come and circle around us to watch. Some Dauntless we were. Uriah and Zeke were smirking and elbowing each other.

"What do you think, Uri? Maybe if we let em go the clothes will start flying" Zeke laughs.

"Bro, I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time!" Uriah punches Zeke on the shoulder and joins in the laughter.

Shauna walked over to Zeke and shoved him good naturedly, rolling her eyes. "God Zeke, I forgot how much of a pig you could be."

Marlene comes up to Christina and I, laughing. "Let's get a move on you two. We can wrestle it out later."

I release my hold on Christina and help her up, giving her a nudge. "Best two out of three?"

"Oh you are so on, _Trissy"._

I am just about to retaliate when a pair of arms winds their way around my waist, spreading warmth through my body. Suddenly I can't recall why we were even wrestling to begin with and the electricity is coursing through my veins like the day Tobias showed me where to keep tension at.

"Come on Tris, is it really such a horrendous idea?" Tobias's voice is throaty and low against my ear, his lips brushing against my neck lightly.

_Oh, _I realize. _That's why we were wrestling. _A blush sets fire to my cheeks and I direct my eyes to the ground, unsure of what to do.

"Well no… I just-I-Well-I…" I begin to stammer uselessly, completely embarrassed.

He laughs and squeezes me affectionately before releasing me. "Your Abnegation is showing, Six."

I punch him in the shoulder and roll my eyes at the nickname. "Why thank you for pointing out the obvious, _Four"._

He reaches down and twines his fingers with mine, and I gaze into his dark blue eyes and my pulse begins to race. He beams at me then, giving my hand a gentle tug.

"Come on, guys" Tobias chuckles. "Let's make camp before it gets too dark. Tris and I will find some firewood."

For the first time Will speaks up, his former faction showing through to mingle with his Dauntless training. "I think we should sleep up in the trees. Ya know, tie ourselves to the branches. Just in case someone happens along while we rest. Christina and I will take first watch and we can rotate shifts. We can make a supply pile and guard them on the ground."

Together, Tobias and I walk off to search for firewood while the rest of the group begins to set up camp. I find a fallen tree covered in a spongy green plant and sit down, crossing my legs. I look back over my shoulder and sigh, allowing the tension of the day to drain from my tired muscles.

Echoing between the trees I can hear Christina and Will bantering. I am ecstatic for them, for all of our friends. Uriah and Marlene are slowly acknowledging their mutual attraction, Zeke and Shauna are as in love as ever, and then there's Tobias. My Tobias. I take a moment to study him, his shoulders and arms rippling beneath the gray fabric of his t-shirt as he stacks wood into a pile beneath a tree to shield it from any rain that may come. The edges of his tattoo peek out of his collar and my heart begins to race as I remember the day he showed it to me for the first time, the day he first kissed me. _Maybe Christina is right… Maybe one day we might get married and maybe even have a child… A little boy with his eyes and his smile… _I smile and wrap my arms around myself.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Tobias questions softly.

I find his eyes and blush, unable to help myself. We had agreed: no more lies and no more secrets. "I was thinking about the first day you kissed me… and what Christina said…"

I swiftly look at the forest floor, suddenly fascinated by a small black beetle making its way over some dead leaves and rocks, but find myself gazing into his face when his fingers gently lift my chin. Unable to help myself, I reach out and trace my fingertips along his jaw, stopping at his lips. He kisses me tenderly, his palms cupping my face. He pulls back after a few seconds and flashes me that smile that makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"What about it, Tris?" he probes lightly.

"I-Well... I was thinking about how now that we are free to live our lives the way we want there isn't anything holding us back from maybe one day getting married and maybe having a.." I choke, my Abnegation upbringing rushing to the forefront of my mind and cementing the words in my throat.

"A family?" He whispers softly, his arms going around me as he takes a place next to me on the log and wraps his arms around me.

Still struggling to find my voice I take a deep breath, turn to face him, and nod. I brace myself for the inevitable rejection. Given his history I could never expect him to be keen on the idea of a family. Why should he be? I idly wonder what the thundering noise is and if Tobias can hear it before I realize it's my heartbeat

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, seemingly weighing his answer. I know he is trying to find a way to let me down easy, to tiptoe around my feelings and this precarious issue.

"Nothing." He nods his head once, satisfied with himself.

"I know, I shouldn't have even brought it u- What?" I feel my jaw drop slightly, my eyes widening in shock.

"Nothing," he repeats solemnly. He kisses my forehead quickly, brushing the stray tendrils of hair that have fallen away and tucking them behind my ears before gathering an armful of firewood and striding confidently back to camp leaving me to recover.


End file.
